Why the name?
by Fomalhaut16
Summary: The countries will tell you why they are called as they are called. The origin of their names.


**This seemed very interesting to me and I wanted to share it here.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me, you know it.**

* * *

 _-Ciao!_ I am Italy and today I'm here with my brother Romano. With the boys we agreed on something (strange I know) and decided to tell you about our names. Romano will now speak to explain why we call ourselves "Italy", and where that name comes from. They are all yours Romano.

.

-Well, now pay attention idiots! I don't have all the time in the world so I'll be clear: the name Italy in Italian (and in others languages too) is _Italia_. Italia name emerged in the fifth century BC, and comes from the word _vitulus_ that would mean "calf", funny isn't it? The calf explains the fact that cattle were good on the peninsula at that time. Although another version says that it is possible that the Italia name derives from the word _viteliú_ that would mean in old italic language " _bull"_ , confirming the previous thing.

So, the Viteliú word, word from which supposedly derives into "Italia", would mean "land of calves".

Don't tell me you didn't understand it because I explained it as best I could!

.

-That was interesting Romano thank you. Well, this is, as far we know (because we don't even know), the origin of our name, _Italia!_

* * *

All right, are you ready for this? Better you are, so pay attention, what I will explain is not easy but I will make my effort:

-In English, my name _Germany_ is an obvious translation of the Latin _Germania_. And the word _Germania_? The Romans named Germania to that region after asking the Gallic Celts, who were those people from the east-north of Europe, and the Celts told them that they were their "germani", which was the Celtic word for "neighbour". This word was heard by the Romans and derived to Germania, which at the same time has similarities with the old Latin word "brotherhood or brother" germà. From there the Germany name and the "Germans" in English and other languages.

-My name in Spanish is Alemania, in French Allemagne, and in Portuguese Alemanha. In all Latin languages it sound similar, this is because it derives from the Latin name, _Germania_. In Italian my name is Germania as well as in Romania. But also because another reason: The Alamanni were the Germanic people closest to the Romans and because of them the Romans named all the other Germanic people as the _Alamanni_ (which means in Old German "All Men") and the place as Germania, hence the names of "Germans" the similar variants of my name in the Latin languages (alemanes, etc.)

-Now in German, my name is Deutschland, which derives from the ancient German _diutisciu land_ , and what diutisc means is " _popular_ or _people_ ". So Deutschland would be translated as "The Land of the People"

.

It's confusing I know, when I explain it to Italy, he didn't understand anything, but hey, Italy is Italy, not asking for much.

I think I'm finished.

* * *

Good morning, or evenings, however, today I come to explain the meaning of my name. Nothing else. Japan is the translation of the Spanish and Portuguese _Japón_ , which is the translation of _Nippon_ or _Nihon_ , which literally means the _origin of the sun_. The letters with which Nihon is written are of Chinese origin ... that does not mean anything! And knowing this, you know that the nickname Nation of the Sun or rising Sun is because I literally call myself that.

Nothing else.

* * *

Hey there, here the United States! Today I come to tell you why my name is my name! Although to tell the truth ... it's obvious. My name is United States because, when I became independent, the thirteen states (English colonies) joined, and that's how my name was born. And _of America_? Well, the _of America_ is obvious too, it's because I'm from the American continent. Many mistakenly use North America to describe me but this is badly said. In North America there is also my brother Canada and my brother Mexico.

To tell the truth, my name is not very original, but ... I'm still great!

* * *

Well, it's my turn. I am England, NOT Great Britain, NOT the United Kingdom, England. I say this because it is wrong to think of me when these terms are used because my brothers are being made invisible. Still, I'll tell you where the name _Britain_ comes from and my name, England.

-Britain derives from the Latin name _Britania_ , which was like the Roman Empire named the island habited by the Britton and Breton Celts. It is Great Britain because there is a smaller area called _Britannia_ in France.

As for my name, history always explains everything. When I was invaded by the _Anglo_ and _Saxon_ Germanics, France began to call me Anglae terra (that means Land of Angles), and that name was adopted by all. In Spanish is Inglaterra (Ingla for Anglos, terra for land), and so on.

Until I accepted it myself and translated it into my language: Englaland (Engla for Anglos/angles, and land), until it became England. Super interesting, right?

* * *

Bonjour, is the turn of the beautiful and handsome France, me. I know you must die of eagerness to know me thoroughly, very thoroughly, and for that reason, I will explain to you the reason of my beautiful name. France derives from the name in Latin: _Francia_ , which means _country of the Franks_. As you know, I was invaded by the Frankish Germanics and hence my name, _land of Franks_. It doesn't take many words to describe me, to know and feel it's enough.

* * *

Privet! Here is Russia, I was getting tired of waiting! Well, let's start: well, my name in Russian is Rossiya which would mean _"land of Rus"_

As for the word Rus, it is the Slavic form in which the Swedish merchants who would found the state of Kievan Rus were called.

The word in Russia and its pronunciation comes from the Greek translation, _Rosía_ , and thus to English and others languages.

Up to now this is all, Da!

* * *

Hello, here is China! The fantastic China. Well, young people, I'm sure that in many languages you know me as China, but my name in my language is Zhōngguó, quite different, right? And this literally means "The Kingdom of the Middle".

And then why do you all know me as China? Well, _China_ comes from the Persian word _Cin_ , which in turn is the Sanskrit translation of Cina, which refers to the Quin dynasty. Throughout my life and the dynasties I changed my name a lot. Everyone knows me by this as China but I my name is _Zhōngguó_ , "the middle kingdom".

* * *

Hello, I am Canada, the forgotten and uninteresting twin brother of the United States. But I insist that I am really very interesting.

My name _Canada_ derives from the Iroquois word (a Native American language) Kanata, which would mean settlement, most likely to the first settlements in the Quebec area.

Well… that's it…

* * *

 **I don't know if I liked how I keep this, but I wanted to do it and one day I will continue it.**


End file.
